


whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: the 5 things kuroo loves about tsukishima.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kuroo! today is also my little brothers birthday, which i think is super cool ^^ everyone in my family has unique birthdays, now that i think about it.

_start_

_-_

**1) tsukishima's sleepy face**

"not a word about this kuroo," tsukishima says, referring to his mop of curly blond hair. the ends are sticking up every which way, honeyed curls dipping into his eyes, hanging past his ears. kuroo tries to keep it in, he really does. but the sight of tsukishima sitting there, eyes still drowsy from sleep, mouth curled into a surly frown that doesn't quite reach his eyes-

it's adorable. 

"sorry, tsukki" so he can't help it if a smile worms its way onto his face, especially when he's the one who gets to see tsukishima like this: soft and vulnerable. tsukishima narrows his eyes, and kuroo shrugs sheepishly. 

the blond male stands up, trying to smooth the tussles of his hair. "y'know tsukki-" kuroo starts, mouth curling up into a smirk. "i kinda like your new hairstyle. we match" 

tsukishima's eyebrow twitches and kuroo has to hold in his laughter at the blonds bewildered expression. "i hate you kuroo." a beat. "wheres your shower?" 

"kiss first?" he asks, eyes wide and pleading. tsukishima frowns and _uh-oh_ maybe he'd gone too fast? they aren't dating, even though he so sure that maybe, _please yes_ , that tsukishima might be a little into him too. 

"later," tsukishima says finally, "i have to brush my teeth first" 

kuroo feels his heart soar. 

**2) tsukishima's hugs**

"tsukki!" tsukishima blinks awake over in sendai, lips twitching upwards into some semblance of a smile. in tokyo though, it comes in bits and pieces, the golden browns of tsukishima eyes not as bright. 

"good evening kuroo," he says, voice soft and composed, lilting at the ends of the _o'_ of kuroo's name. "i miss you," he says, more quietly. says it like he's afraid kuroo will make fun of him for saying it. 

"miss you too moonshine," kuroo tells him honestly, and he knows it's true. he wants to trace his finger over tsukishima's face, kiss him on his pretty pink mouth. wants to thread their fingers together, staring up at the stars and tell the blond the names of constellations tsukishima knows kuroo looked up minutes before, in a silly attempt to impress him. 

how he wants. he wants so much, but he doesn't have enough time and-

a lone tear slides down his face, and kuroo tries to wipe it away before tsukishima can look up from his notes but it's too late. another one draws a line down his cheek. 

"kuroo are you _crying_?" 

"n-no" he mutters, as even more tears roll down his face. he covers his face, doesn't want tsukishima to see him like this, down and vulnerable and _weak_. he's supposed to be strong, he's supposed to be there for tsukishima. it's hard for tsukishima. it's harder for tsukishima. _stop crying_. 

he can't. "sorry," he says weakly, head hanging low as he furiously wipes away his tears. 

"what's wrong?" tsukishima asks, lips stumbling over the words in a way that can only be cute on someone like tsukishima. someone who captures all of kuroos heart like tsukishima. 

"its stupid" kuroo says childishly and laughs dryly when tsukishima gives him a look over the skype call. "its just...i miss you, a lot"

tsukishima turns pink, and pulls on his fingers nervously. "oh"

"yeah and i just _want you here_ , you know?" kuroo continues "i want to hold you, even though im sure you wouldn't let me and i just-"

"i'd let you" tsukishima interrupts and then turns as red as kuroos volleyball jersey. "i mean, i just, i miss you too. a lot. and you know, i'd like to hug you too"

"i love you" kuroo blurts out

tsukishima looks surprised and then gives him a small smile. "ill be there soon kuroo" 

and he is. 

(its a saturday, and tsukishima is standing outside of his small tokyo apartment, wrapping his arms around him as soon as kuroo opens the door. 

"you're here" kuroo breathes shakily, tears forming as he clutches onto tsukishima like it's the one thing keeping him alive. 

"i'm here" tsukishima parrots back, just as shaky, arms wrapped around kuroo like he doesn't want to let go.)

**3.) tsukishima's fingers**

tsukishima pulls him up into a slow languid kiss. they both pull back around the same time to gaze into each other's eyes. tsukishima coats his fingers, his beautiful, long, elegant fingers, with a generous amount of lube. he pushes down on kuroos chest lightly, and kuroo lets the motion flow through his body, falling back naturally. 

(tsukishima thinks he looks gorgeous like this, hair falling back to create a natural little halo)

kuroo spreads his legs wide, tsukishima scooting over on the bed to kiss him on his forehead. "ready tetsu?" he murmurs against his lips and kuroo gives him a slight nod of affirmation. tsukishimas lips turn into a smirk, and his free hand grabs kuroos cock, tugging twice roughly. "i need words baby"

damn _bastard_. "y-yes. please" he stammers out, face flushing as tsukishima trails his fingers up and down his ass, teasing at his hole. he pushes in one finger, and kuroo lets out a pained little whimper. it doesn't feel bad, per se, just the smallest little ripples of pain that quickly become overshadowed with pleasure when tsukishima prods gently at his insides. 

tsukishima continues going in and out with one finger, kissing at whatever piece of skin his lips can reach. "you feel so good tetsu, so good for me, can i add another finger baby?"

kuroo whines. "please kei, i need it, please-"

"you don't have to beg sweetheart, this is just about you okay?" kuroo nods, and tsukishima twists his right nipple a little bit more harshly than needed. kuroo squirms on the bed, writhing as tsukishima continues to push that single finger in and out. "baby, _words_ , remember?" 

"s-sorry kei" he mumbles and spreads his legs a little bit wider. "add another one please? and f-faster... _yes!"_ two fingers feel much better than one, kuroo quickly realizes as his two fingers scissor inside him, stretching him nice and wide. maybe tsukishima wants to fuck him? kuroos' down for that. he's had a bad week, all he wants to do is sit back and-

"stop thinking so hard" tsukishima interrupts, suddenly curling his fingers and hitting a spot that makes him whine as his back arches unconsciously. tsukishima smirks, although he's ecstatic-so happy to be the only one kuroo allows to do this to him. his fingers curl again, prodding at the soft bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend, eyes lighting up as he watches kuroo push down on them. 

"s-so good" kuroo mumbles, spreading his legs a bit wider again, silently signaling for tsukishima to add a third. tsukishima picks up the pace, alternating between scissoring him and massaging his prostate. "it feels so good kei" he whines, slamming his hips down to get more friction. "gonna cum"

"good tetsu, you're doing so good baby, c'mon you can do it" kuroo cums, pleading for tsukishima, who does nothing but milk him for all he's worth and smile down at him like he's the greatest thing in the world. 

"i love you" kuroo says honestly, when its all and over with, cuddling into tsukishimas arms. 

"i love you too tetsu" tsukishima responds, with a happy dazed smile of his own. 

**4.) tsukishima's eyes**

"what is that?" tsukishima asks from his position on the couch, glasses perched on the edge of his nose (how does he see out of them when his glasses aren't even up to his eyes?), newspaper folded in his lap. 

kuroo's jacket rumbles with a purr. "oh you're still here babe?" he asks sheepishly, voice rising and cracking at the edges like it always does when he's nervous. 

"i took the late shift at 4 today," tsukishima says politely as if that can give something else for kuroo to stall for. "now what's that?" 

the tiny surprise meows loudly and kuroo has to scream, "nothing!" for the sound to be smothered. 

tsukishimas eyes narrow. "tetsurou-"

"it's a cat okay! please don't make me get rid of him, he's just so cute and he was on the street all alone" kuroo pleads, taking the cat out of his jacket, presenting him to tsukishima. 

the blond stands up, moves closer to his boyfriend. the kitten is small, a small tan looking thing, eyes wide and innocent and blinking ever so cutely. "yeah" the blond mumbles, eyes shining with adoration. "he is pretty cute isn't he?" 

kuroo smirks triumphantly. "yeah, can we name him demon-senpai?" 

tsukishima frowns. "who would he be the 'senpai' of?" kuroo's eyebrows rise up and it dawns on him. tsukishima fixes his childish boyfriend with a glare that doesn't quite reach his eyes (which just happens to be kuroo's favorite type of glare) "oh. no. we aren't getting any more cats tetsu"

"and we aren't naming him after your teammate, you know he comes over every weekend and you shouldn't provoke him like that" kuroo pulls demon-senpai a little bit closer to his chest protectivley. 

" _babe!_ " he whines "what are we supposed to-"

tsukishima gets a familiar glint in his eyes, shutting him up easily. his boyfriend of four years smiles at him evilly (something that probably shouldn't be sexy, but it is) as his left hand gently plays with the fur of the kitten. "if we're really going to piss yaku-san off, you gotta do better than that" 

kuroo smiles, pride for this amazing man seeping into his heart and staying there. 

(they eventually settle on _morisuke-sama_ , and it's definitely worth the way yaku's face turns beet red when they're introduced. 

"look _младенец_!" lev says cheerfully, presenting the tiny kitten to his boyfriend. "he's tiny, just like you!" 

tsukishima has to take the kitten away, because yaku delivers a swift kick to the half-russians legs)

**5.) tsukishimas laugh**

kuroo isn't ready for this. he's ready, but he's not ready. what if something happens? what if kei's suit tears? what if saeko's kids actually lose the rings? what if the priest doesn't show up? what if the priest _does_ show up, but he's a homophobe, and he damns them both to hell? what if kei's weird ex from primary school comes back and they get married instead? what if kuroo's weird fling from the time when he was experimenting with his sexuality comes back and is actually a crazy murder and murders his fiance right there on the way down the aisle?

"why do these scenarios of yours keep getting worse?" kenma asks with a sigh "shut up, none of that is going to happen"

"i cant help it ken!" kuroo says, downing a shot of liquor. "all of these have a very high possibility of happening!" 

kenma stares at him. "i would totally slap the shit out of you right now, but tsukishima is probably waiting at the other side and i don't think the guests would be pleased with my handprint imprinted on your face" 

" _probably?!"_ kuroo screeches out, face turning red. "oh my god, he's going to leave me cold turkey-" 

kenma looks about three seconds from throttling him. "you aren't even having a western-styled wedding!" 

oh. yeah. he forgot about that. he's really losing it, isn't he?

"sorry" kuroo mumbles sheepishly. "i just...i really love him y'know?" 

kenma offers him a small smile. "yeah, i know" 

kei walks in then, dressed head to toe in his pretty white _shiro-muku_. he carries the pretty red umbrella in his hands, and kuroo has to scurry to get under it. when he does, they kiss gently, softly, promises of _forever_ exchanging with their tongues. 

"you look nice," his husband ( _husband!_ ) says, looking him up and down. 

"thanks" kuroo says back, blushing like a teenager. "i'm really happy to be marrying you by the way" 

kei laughs. "well, i'm glad you think so" 

kuroo pouts, peppering a gentle kiss against his husband ( _husband holy fuck they're getting married!)_ cheek. "say it back kei!" 

kei laughs again, soft and twinkling like a star. "i'm happy we're getting married too. even though it should be obvious, considering how i said _yes_ -"

"oh shut up you" kuroo says hand wrapping around kei's waist for a hug and then letting go again. kei turns to the side to press a soft kiss against the corner of kuroo's mouth. 

"love you" 

\- 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass started crying and im the stupid bitch who wrote it. 
> 
> and, personally, i feel like kuroo would be the super romantic type to have a traditional shinto-style wedding, but let me know if you feel otherwise.


End file.
